


Surrogacy

by rahelawriter



Series: Working Out the Kinks [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon sex, Dragons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Established Relationship, F/F, Headcanons on how FFXIV dragons reproduce, Incubation, Making Alphinaud Uncomfortable, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Sequel, Teratophilia, dragons have the options of being birds or seahorses, essentially for the purposes of this fic, two weeks late for easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: Dragons have many options available to them when they wish to reproduce. Because no mate is required to fertilize their eggs, many just leave said eggs in a nest for the entire brooding period. But for those who do not wish to expose their unborn young to the elements, they instead have the option of depositing the eggs and having them incubate within a consenting male’s brooding pouch…… or in Vidofnir’s case, within the womb of her mortal lover who does not seem to grasp the meaning of the phrase ‘biting off more than she can chew.’





	Surrogacy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on the kink meme: https://ffxiv-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/298.html?thread=63018#cmt63018
> 
> "Dragon oviposition, NSFW  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2018-02-26 02:05 pm (UTC)(link)  
> A dragon (can be an original or established dragon character) doesn’t need a partner to lay eggs. So it comes as a surprise when a mortal (Can be a WoL/OC or an NPC of your choice) wishes to carry said eggs inside them. But as strange as it is, the mortal’s earnest request wins them over."
> 
> This also serves as a direct sequel to my previous WoL/Vidofnir fic 'Union'

After too long a time away, the aetheryte of Anyx Trine was ever a pleasing sight. The warrior materialized into the room with a smile, eager to begin her time off. On the rare occasions when the Scions or Ironworks or Grand Companies or the general population had no requests for her, and she had no tomestones to collect, no beast tribes to appease, no primals to slay? Those were rare times, and she would spend that free time doing as she pleased. And she pleased to spend it with the Dravanians, and one dragon in particular.

Giddily she raced up to the second floor of the tower, eagerly calling out as she entered the room,  _ “Vidofniiiir! I’m baaack!” _

But the white mother dragon was nowhere to be seen. Instead the one who answered her call was a different dragon, yellow and curled up and lazing on his side as if he were trying to sleep. “She is outside, mortal. Last I saw of her, she had some quarrel with the hippocerfs stomping about the courtyard.” 

The warrior nodded, and hurried back down, keeping up her sprint until she caught sight of Vidofnir outside the gate. Surrounded by a large gaggle of scrawny wolf-like beasts with tiny, vestigial wings, she was outnumbered. But the hippocerfs facing a dragon whose age reached into the thousands, were painfully outmatched. Vidofnir stomped the earth with her front legs, reared up onto her haunches, and let out a roar. And a jet of flame streamed forth from her mouth and with a sweeping motion of her graceful neck, the hippocerfs that managed to evade the blast were sent running away, yelping in fear.

“Vidofnir! Vidofniiir! I’m here, love!”

The threat now passed, the Warrior of Light ran out onto the grass, excited to see her lover doing well. Happily she jumped the last of the gap with a flying leap onto her, hugging her tight.

She heard Vidofnir’s lovely voice echo inside her head; the ferocious creature that had scorched the fiends not a moment ago was now nuzzling her affectionately. _ “Full glad am I to see thee, dear one. The ceremony to celebrate the merging of my sire and his love that led to the joining between us, it feels so long ago and yet so little time hath passed…” _

The warrior stroked her muzzle and kissed her nose. “Don’t worry, I won’t be going anywhere for at least a few days.  I’ve no other pressing obligations, so I came to visit. What are you doing? And what did those hippocerfs do to deserve that fire to their faces?”

At this, Vidofnir huffed with a palpable degree of annoyance.  _ “Their incessant flailing about is a danger to the hatchlings as well as the eggs. I meant to deter them from disturbing or harming them.” _

Canting her head, the warrior asks in curiosity, “Eggs?”

_ “Yes. The shade of the Dragonsong War shall haunt us no longer, leading to many of us deciding to birth a new generation that shall grow in this new era of peace.” _

“That’s wonderful!” A baby boom of baby dragons did sound like the perfect way to usher in this monumental change. But a question occurred to the warrior. “Oh, but… I don’t mean to pry, but, does this mean you’ll be laying too?”

_ “Indeed I shall; I’ve borne many children over the years, and the time has come to bring in more.” _

The warrior hugged her again, yelling in joy, “That’s even more wonderful!” But her enthusiasm was not matched by Vidofnir. “What’s the matter? Aren’t you excited?”

Sighing in dismay, Vidofnir admitted, _ “I hath yet to lay my clutch. And I cannot until I’ve found a suitable nest.” _

“I see…”

_ “It must needs be kept as safe as possible, for our eggs are deceptively fragile. And it is more difficult than one might think. Anyx Trine is our sanctuary, yet the tower is in great disrepair; bricks may fall without warning, eggs may roll though holes in the floor and off of parapets, or be exposed to predators…” _

“How did you raise your eggs before?”

_ “In the past, if a suitable nesting place could not be found, then mine preferred method was to…” _ She hesitated a brief moment before answering. _ “Myself and a male dragon would agree that he would carry my clutch in a pouch within his belly.” _

The warrior’s eyes widened in amazement, and a heat rose to her cheeks. “Ah, so… Females lay the eggs inside of a male dragon for safekeeping… Like seahorses?”

_ “It is but one of several methods of rearing a clutch, and my preferred one, for our body heat allows us to be effective incubators. Alas, every male I have discussed this with hath declined for one reason or another. I would be loath to leave my clutch so exposed in a nest, where they could be stolen or destroy—“ _

“I’ll do it!”

Silence hung in the air, and the dragon looked at her lover with a great deal of confusion, her maw hanging slightly open. After long moment of  _ pregnant  _ silence, she found her words. “ _ … I beg thy pardon?” _

“I mean exactly what I said. I can carry your clutch  _ and _ incubate them for you.”

_ “Love, dost thou even know anything about what would be required of thee…?” _

“I don’t care. If it’s to help you, I’ll do anything. 

Vidofnir almost seemed on the verge of protesting further, but seeing the look of earnest determination on her lover’s face, she gave in and nuzzled her again with a soft, patient laugh.  _ “Ahaha… Dear one, thine penchant for volunteering blindly for every request shall get thee in trouble one day…” _

The warrior could only give a mischievous grin, kissing the dragon’s nose. “It’s already rewarded me with the most wonderful lover I could imagine. Why would I stop now?”

-

So as she had done many times before, the Warrior of Light found herself naked and prone on her back before her dear white dragon. The two had entered a side tower of Anyx Trine for privacy, and they faced each other, quite close to each other in this makeshift nest of sticks, hay, and dried grass. Vidofnir breathed a small puff of fire onto a pair of incense burners hanging from the ceiling, filling the room with a scent that both tingled and soothed. 

Eyes following the dragon’s movements, the adventurer can’t help but feel some degree of trepidation now that the moment was at hand. Every time before she and Vidofnir made love, she became hyper-aware of how, despite her strength at arms and the fact that she had taken down much larger dragons, of how large her beloved was. In battle, size never intimidated her, but in intimacy… without fail, every time she was awed into silence. Not only Vidofnir’s size, but her grace and beauty.

Without even realizing it, she heard her voice whispering, “You’re so beautiful…”

Vidofnir answered with a fond tone in her voice,  _ “And thine charm is as an endless fount.” _

With a smile, the woman happily wiggled in place. “I’m so excited…”

_ “Hast thou made absolutely certain of thy desire to go through with this? Never in our history, even in the two centuries of Shiva’s Peace, can I recall a mortal carrying our eggs. I cannot say how many eggs lay within me now, and I am unsure if thy womb would be able to accommodate even one of them…” _

Blinking, the warrior realized that she hadn’t considered that. But she also realized one second later, “If other women can carry multiple babies, I can handle multiple eggs.” Probably not the most sound logic, but she was determined to go through with this.

_ “And by thy reckoning they shall take much time in developing to full.” _ Vidofnir said, and she anticipated what her lover’s next question would be; _ “Several fortnights, nearly two moons. Even should thy body accept the eggs, it may swell to such a size that movement may prove impossible for all of that time.” _

She opened her mouth to answer, but then a switch flicked on in her head. “... Excellent point. Hold on, I need to clear my schedule.” Quickly retrieving her linkpearl from the clothes she discarded, she knew exactly who to call. 

“Hello, Alphinaud? Are you— yes, there you are! Something rather big has come up, so I just called to tell you that I’ll be unavailable for the foreseeable future. I’ll be in Anyx Trine, helping Vidofnir with something. Yes, it’ll take a moon or two— Wait, wait, calm down, Alphy, it’s nothing that requires Scion or Ishgardian intervention. I’ll just be… eggsitting. Make of that what you will. You can call me back and tell me how things are going, but more than likely for the foreseeable future? My combat capabilities will be  _ severely _ hampered. Yes…?” A short pause, and the Warrior’s expression turned grim. “... Don’t ask questions you aren’t prepared to know the answers to.”

Another pause, and the Warrior snickered as she returned her linkpearl to her discarded clothes. “Okay, Viddy, I’m ready now.”

_ “Thou taketh far too much pleasure in unsettling the poor child.”  _

“Hey, I spared him the gorey details and warned him properly, unlike a certain someone I could name during a certain ceremony.”

_ “… Thy point hath been taken.” _ Vidofnir nodded, and lowered her head closer to the warrior. “ _ The incense is to relax thy muscles; I should hope it would not be necessary, and yet…” _

“…Maybe ‘some manner of preamble’ would help me to relax more?” She played coy, but she smirked knowingly, spreading her legs wide. An eager invitation.

And Vidofnir accepted, her head drawing close enough to touch, her toothy maw slightly parted, radiating a hot, slow wave of breath to wash over her lover’s naked body. Despite the almost oppressive heat, she shivered in joy. The apprehension she once might have felt towards the dragon’s jaws were long since lost, replaced with excitement. Her thick, powerful tongue darted out, laying flat against the warrior’s sternum, and drawing upwards, leaving a trail of saliva between her breasts, over her clavicle, coming to a ticklish sensation on the sensitive crook of her neck. Wiggling reflexively away, she couldn’t help but giggle.

That one, long lick was followed by several more, all over her body; she moaned, and felt herself starting to sweat under the dragon’s smoldering aura. The warrior curled her back to raise up her groin to meet her lover’s snout. And there, she felt her love’s tongue roll against the entire cleft of her core, wet friction causing extraordinary, indescribable sensations and drawing out impassioned begging, “V-Vid, Vido, Vid-- _ ohhh…! _ ”

Raising her head up, Vidofnir got to her feet, carefully nudging the warrior, nose-bumping the belly that would hopefully carry her eggs.  _ “Art thou ready, dear one?” _

This was really it, then? The warrior checked her slit to see if it would be comfortable with whatever happened next. As was often the case, Vidofnir’s saliva was difficult to distinguish from the warrior’s own natural discharge. Either way, she was sufficiently lubricated. Probably. “Ah, as I’ll ever be…”

Walking forward, Vidofnir raised herself onto her hind legs, bracing herself on the wall, giving the warrior a staggering view of her belly. But the dragon’s voice instructed her once more,  _ “See you the minuscule lump where tail meets body?” _

The warrior raised her eyebrows, then squinted at the spot in question. She had to make her way there and feel around until her fingers ran over a fleshy gap in Vidofnir’s scales; some sort of V-shaped opening. And immediately she mentally kicked herself for not noticing this unfamiliar bit of anatomy sooner; all the times they’ve laid together, all the time she’s had to become intimately familiar with her lover’s draconic body, how did it escape her notice until now? But she touched it all the same, replying with “Yes, I found it.”

And within several seconds of featherlight touches, the fleshy lump grew outwards into a fleshy appendage that dangled in front of the warrior’s face, which she knew right away to be Vidofnir’s ovipositor. It certainly matched the rest of her body; long and graceful, with a snow-white, reptilian skin texture. The V-shaped opening at its head remained clamped shut, but she couldn’t help but want to tease it a little with a lick along the seam…

At which point the ovipositor began to twitch and throb under her fingers, and finally start to stiffen. To her surprise, the next sounding of the dragon’s voice was that of a shudder, almost enlabored. “A-ah, dear one… if thy wish truly is to carry these eggs, make ready thy body…”

“O-okay…” Blushing as the moment of truth grew perilously close, she turned over onto her hands and knees, lowering her head and torso to the floor of the nest. Apprehension built up, making her hand shake just a bit as she reached around to guide the ovipositor and line up the tip with her entrance. “I’m ready— _ yyyah!” _

Immediately Vidofnir thrust her hips forward, with enough force to plunge her fleshy appendage several ilms deep into the warrior, causing one to gasp and the other to roar. The ovipositor slowly began to draw out, and thrust again, reaching even further, stretching her slit to a degree she’d never felt before, as thick and as long as her own arm. Within mere minutes of several steady thrusts, the head began consistently colliding with her cervix, and the snare-tight tension in her body snapped, and she cried out, writhing in the throes of an orgasm. Involuntarily she clenched her inner walls, clinging to it like a vice, whimpering as she rolled with the thrusts. Even as the dragon churned her insides powerful enough to numb her mind, she knew she had to be ready for what came next. 

And a minute later, she heard Vidofnir’s voice, labored from effort.  _ “The first egg, is passing now…” _ At that moment, the head of the ovipositor opened inside her, and latched itself onto her cervical opening, spreading it open, and she  _ yowled,  _ too overstimulated to know if it was from pain or pleasure. Moments later, she felt a bulging object prodding at her entrance, and she knew it was the first egg traveling down the shaft. The ovipositor twitched, and then expanded, stretching out the warrior’s slit along with it. And when she cried out, she heard her lover’s voice once more say,  _ “Relax thy muscles…!” _ And she remembered, and forced herself to loosen the tension on her lower body, instead clenching her fists and biting her teeth, because  _ gods above the egg was huge,  _ she  _ gasped _ as the widest part made it through her first threshold,  _ whimpered  _ as it passed through her inner canals, and  _ screamed _ as her os strained, struggling with this foreign object… Strained until it  _ finally _ forced itself through with a hot stream of liquid, plopping into her womb and settling itself comfortably…

The warrior, meanwhile, gasped and panted, trying to process all of the agony and ecstasy her body had just undergone, twitching madly, her mind long having gone blank, still impaled upon the ovipositor.

_ “My dearest, prithee speak…?” _ There came the soothing balm of her love’s voice, and she groaned in response.  _ “Art thou injured?” _

“Ghh, c-can’t tell…” Wiping the sweat from her brow, she got back up to her hands and knees. Touching her belly, she could feel the hard, unyielding egg forming a little bump. That was one of Vidofnir’s yet-to-be-born babies incubating inside of her. With any luck, the dragon that hatched from the egg would outlive her before it so much as reached maturity. The realization was… rather humbling. “... You got any more?”

_ “It is not too much stress for your body?” _

She gulped. “I can take it… Come on, give me all the eggs you have!”

Vidofnir did not sound wholly convinced, but she said, “As you wish.”

The warrior lurched forward when Vidofnir bucked her hips into her once more, and the ovipositor twitched once again. With a mighty push, the second egg made its way through the shaft and stretched the warrior again. Its way through was faster this time, and her cervix put up less resistance this time as the second egg plopped into her womb. The warrior breathed heavily, trying not to move for fear of causing the two unborn dragonets to rattle against each other, despite how badly she trembled. But as the third egg breached her entrance she cried out and involuntarily squeezed, forcing it through to its destination in less that a second. 

It went on and on and  _ on, _ that by the time the seventh and final egg passed through her canal and into her belly, she was so spent that all she couldn’t move. And even if she wasn’t, with seven of Vidofnir’s eggs, movement would still be difficult. She was full to bursting, stretched to an impossible size; the eggs stretched her womb and pushed away her other internal organs until her abdomen was a lumpy, bulging mountain. But Vidofnir was still not quite done. Just as the ovipositor was beginning its retreat, it produced a stream of lukewarm, thick fluid inside of her, filling up the gaps in between the eggs, stretching her even beyond that ridiculous swell, until even the lumps on her exterior were smoothed out. And then, with one final act of smearing some kind of natural sealant on her os and keeping everything inside, the appendage finally withdrew, leaving the warrior to slump over, collapsing onto her side, gasping for breath.

She just barely managed to register Vidofnir leaning her head down to check on her, gently nudging her with her nose, audibly concerned. “My dear one… Prithee speak, art thou in pain…?” 

“Nnngh…” The warrior could only groan, and blearily opened her eyes. She’d sweat so much from both the strain on her body and from her dragon lover’s natural body heat… “W-water… please…?”

Vidofnir’s nodding and swift departure from the nest was the last thing she saw before blacking out. 

 

A stiff, cooling breeze woke her up, and the first thing she saw was Vidofnir slowly flapping her wings as a way of fanning her exhausted lover. The second thing she saw, just to the side, was a pile of water sprite cores. Every adventurer knew that they were always a wonderful source of clean, cool, drinkable water, and the warrior immediately grabbed one up and drank deep of it, feeling immediate relief from the heat. And to her other side, she noticed a pile of meat, sliced into thin chunks by what was most likely Vidofnir’s claws, and cooked by her flames; she knew that dragons preferred their meat raw, so this was especially thoughtful of her.

“Thank you, thank you so much, love…”

Vidofnir shook her head.  _ “Thou hast taken all seven of my eggs. Even male dragons are given pause at the thought of carrying so many; I feared it may be too much for thee, but I am full glad to have been proven wrong.” _

“Y-yeah, I don’t feel much the worse for wear…” But then she tried to roll over onto her back, and that suddenly proved rather difficult with the weight in her belly. It took some effort, but she managed. “Two moons of this, huh… When will I know when they’re ready to hatch? I know Spoken races have ways of birthing their own young, but this is…  a whole other process.”

_ “The water is to help the eggs along their way out, and the sealant shall dissolve naturally when the time is right, just before they are due to hatch. But beyond that, I confess I do not know what will happen. Not even before the Song has there ever been a coupling between mortal and dragon. We shall learn together as you carry my seven eggs.” _

“Seven eggs…?” It took her a moment to recall where she’d heard such a thing before. “Oh… Seven eggs, like Midgardsormr… It really is too bad that he’s gone back to sleep. Otherwise I would call him back and mention that I’m helping to hatch some of his great-grandchildren.”

As she spoke, Vidofnir lay her head down by her warrior’s side, and licked her pregnant belly.  _ “My thanks, dear one, for undertaking this laborious effort to incubate my children. I swear, I shall protect and care for thee whilst thy movement is inhibited.” _

“I’m glad to do it for you,” the warrior says with a sincere smile. “I just hope I get it right… And be sure to warn me if there’s anything I need to know beforehand.”

Vidofnir became thoughtful for a brief moment, as if trying to recall anything that might require a warning.  _ “It is rare to happen, but… some impatient dragonets have been known to hatch while still in the brooding pouch and find their way out on their own.” _

Oh. “… Greeeat.”


End file.
